


Rush Job

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from "Girls Gone Wild"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Job

"Hey Sara, what's the rush?"

The lab rat is staring at her and Sara sighs softly, her eyes closing for a moment. 

"Just run it. Okay?"

The lab rat shakes her head and does what she can. She has the vial and she will do what she can to rush it through. She doesn't think anything of it until she notices Finn hovering. She seems edgy. Sara is speaking quietly, her eyes clearly focused on Finn. The rush job goes through, she does what she can to trace the DNA. Darryl. The name means nothing to her but she moves to the printer, prints the details and calls out to Sara. Sara looks pleased, nods and leaves. The lab rat pretends not to notice Sara's hand slip into Finn's. 

Sara is quiet spoken as she takes the details of just how far Darryl went, her eyes flash with anger and she moves to pull Finn closer, holding her until she stops crying. Sara knew already what had happened. It's still nice to know for sure. She is quiet as she takes Finn home. The rush job is clean. Finn is hurting but she is unharmed. Sara leads Finn to the bed, kissing her gently even as she moves them both back. Her touch is light as she moves to position Finn, her smile soft as she settles over her, kissing her gently again. She won't rush this, she wouldn't dare do that. She will take all the time Finn needs.


End file.
